Doubts
by RandomWriter101
Summary: What if their wedding was a mistake. They both don't think they're right for the other. But are they really truly meant for one another? Another Felix/Calhoun fluff fic... enjoy


**A/N: Okay so I watched Wreck-It Ralph yesterday and then I read some fanfics and was just inspired to do my own Felix/Calhoun story.**

They were such an unlikely couple.

A hard core unfeeling war sargent. A woman who had lost everything and lived with death and destruction everyday. A woman whose game was apocalypse incarnate. A tall and strong woman who spoke her mind and didn't care what others thought.

A kind short handyman. A man with just a simple game of one apartment. An easy enough atmosphere, friends and colleagues who were always there for him. A man who had known no pain, who always won and could fix everything.

So how was it that these two could be so perfectly matched? Even after their marriage there were many challenges they faced, both not thinking they were good enough for the other.

_I'm gonna hurt him, if I don't get him killed. I'm not the doting wife type. I'm too harsh and mean for him, he deserves a nice girl whose kinds and kisses puppies and that sort of crap, not me._

_I'm not the man for her. She needs a strong soldier type guy. A guy who looks death down and laughs. A man who can do more than just fixes things with a magic hammer. She needs a nice tall man who can take care of her, not me._

Both Calhoun and Felix didn't think they were good enough for the other. So why is it they got married? They both knew they loved the other unconditionally, but they didn't think they were right for one another.

_My past is too messed up. I'll only be a burden._

_I'm too different from her world. I'll never be good enough._

_Why does she/he care about me so much? Doesn't she/he see that I'm not the one for them? And why do I care so much for her/him?_

There was no questioning the attraction between the two, but they just didn't understand it. They were from opposite worlds, opposite backgrounds, opposite personalities, opposite everything. So why did they get married?

That answer was simple. When people asked about their relationship they simply answered, "Opposite's attract". They ignored the people who thought they weren't a good pairing, they instead surrounded themselves with people who thought they were perfect for each other.

But those thoughts never left them. They followed them everywhere. Even on their wedding day. Both wanted the wedding to happen, they loved each other and wanted nothing more than to be married. But after the ceremony those nagging thoughts reared their ugly heads, tainting the feelings between the two.

"Fix-It?" Tamora started, looking over at her now husband.

"Yes milady?" Felix looked up into his wife's eyes, getting lost in them for a moment. Judging by the way her face was scrunched up he knew she was thinking really hard about something. He put his hand on hers. "Tammy, what is it?"

Calhoun smiled at the name he called her when they were by themselves. Seeing her small smile Felix smiled a little bit, maybe what she had to say wasn't that bad. Squeezing his hand Calhoun started. "Why did we get married?" She had been expecting the wide look in her husband's eyes, but it still made her cringe a little.

"T-t-tammy why w-would you a-a-ask?" Felix stuttered nervously. Was she having second thoughts? Did she finally realized how unright for her he really was. His wife sighed and began speaking again.

"Look Fix-It I don't regret it, okay I'll admit it I love you. But have you ever thought that we..." she looked at the even wider look in his eyes. "May not be..." Oh gosh how much bigger can they get? "Meantforeachother." She said all at once, cringing away from his gaze.

The silence between the two was unbearable. Calhoun swore she was about to blow just as he spoke. "Darlin' are you saying that you don't think I'm the one for you?" Calhoun's eyes shot opened and she looked at the vulnerable face of her newly married man.

"What?" She asked breathlessly. How could he ask that? Of course she didn't think that, if anything _she_ was the problem. She took his hands in hers. "Heck no, that is not what I'm saying at all. Are you crazy? No I mean _me_!" It was then the handyman's turn to ramble.

"What in tarnation are you talkin' about ma'am? Have you gone completely bonkers? You're the best thing that's ever happened to me. If anything I'm the one who isn't good enough for _you_."

There was another long stretch of silence between the two again before Calhoun let a smile curve across her face, making Felix's face more confused. "What's so amusing?" He asked demandingly.

Calhoun looked at him. "Why do you think you're no good for me?" This question instantly bringing a honey glow to his face. "Well you see ma'am, I'm just not good enough," seeing the raised eyebrow asking for more Felix continued. "You're such a dynamite gal and I'm just a handyman. You deal with death everyday, and what do I do? I fix things... on a simple apartment building. I'm also fdsafd..." He trailed off.

"You're what?" Calhoun asked.

"I said ma'am that I'm asdfthl..." He said only a little louder. This was becoming too tedious for Calhoun's taste.

"Speak up soldier," she growled a little more vicious than necessary.

"I'm too short alright." Felix fumed. This was when Calhoun laughed, actually laughed. She couldn't even remember the last time she had laughed. She laughed harder when she saw the frustrated look on his face. Wiping a tear she started talking, gasping for breath.

"_You're_ wrong for _me_. I'm the problem, I'm too cold and calculating. I'm too commanding and too unpredictable when I'm around you."

"But that's what I love about you," Felix rebuffed. "You are so different from all the people I know," he took her hand. "That's why I love you,"

Calhoun stared down at their hands... together. Then she felt a warmth inside of her, she had only felt like this once before, on the bridge. When she was staring down the face of death and doing all she could to protect them. Then when the battle was over and Felix had kissed her cheek. She had never felt that warmth before, even with Brad. Looking back up into Felix's eyes a small smile came to her lips.

"I guess we're not so opposite after all," she said right before she kissed her husband. Yeah a lot could happen, but for right now she was going to enjoy the moment.

**A/N: I know it's redundant and everyone does a story like this but hey I liked writing it so please review and maybe I'll do something else.**


End file.
